MsSalvatore
by ElenaDamonForever
Summary: Damon woke up a girl, a damn pretty  and angry  one too. Now, why does that sound like trouble?


_Beep Beep Beep!_

I groaned, why is it that no matter how long I sleep, I still feel tired?

Flipping over, I buried my face face down into my blue pillow. It smelled slightly of sweat and cologne.

The annoying beeping noise blared on, and I gingerly snoozed it. Damn these machines, no one needs to wake anyway, who would want to wake up cranky from this irritating thing.

My muscle ached for some reason, and when I push myself up, it took some effort even though I felt strangely lighter. I pushed the throughts out of my head, couldn't be important anyway. Maybe I just lost some weight. _Time to eat._

I smirked a little when I hear Stefan snoring in the room next door, oh Stefan! Have you completely forgot that your big brother is out to get you? It's funny how he stiffens everytime he hears my name before, and now he sleep like a pig with me being just right next door. I would admit, I kinda like it, the whole brotherhood thing.

I flipped through ways to wake him up, perhaps a hot cup of human blood from dearest big brother? I could feel my grin growing wider.

Tired, I yawned and ran my hand through my hair out of habit. My heart felt like it was getting jolted to life at what I found there.

Horrified, I begin yanking at my hair, it was LONG. And I don't mean by shaggy long like it always was, it was fucking LONG down to my waist.

Panicking, I begin PULLING at my fucking head at these fake locks, they were suprisingly soft, but I don't give a flying shit. It wasn't coming off, and it hurted when I tucked at them harder.

"STEFAN!" I screamed, springing off my bed. I wasn't satisfied at all to hear his snore stuttered, right now, I wanted blood flying.

Then I realized my voice is high and girlish; feminine. I stood rigid with shock, I wasn't capable of thinking anymore. All I could hear in my head was; _fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck...what the fuck.._

When Stefan vamp-flashed his way into my room, I expected him to laugh his ass off. At least I would have been relieved, then proceed to rip his head off for ruining my hair.

But all he said was, "Oh my god." With a fucking wide-eyed bambi look.

_**ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ**_

"Oh my god, I am a girl, oh my god, I am a girl.." Damon pranced around, chanting the same thing. It was a bit amusing and I wanted to laugh.

Damon warned me off with a look, I bit back a chuckle.

What can I do? He was a girl. Pretty good looking too, with long, wavy dark hair and thick-lashed framed sapphire eyes that glinted dangerously in some angle, I was a bit worried forhim. But right now, he looked pretty ridiculous, Damon was goddamn _petite_ now, and his boxers was slung on his now thin hip bones. I wonder if I should tell him to wear a bra. It was awkward to see him having, uhm, curves and getting a bit turned on by it.

And right now, he was doing nothing except for panicking. I decide to give him some time for the shock to wear off.

"STEFAN! DO SOMETHING." He shrieked again, in that piercing voice. I groaned, it was getting pretty annoying.

"I don't know what to do, Damon." I confessed meekly, now I'll just help him into full-panic mode.

(A.N: Im just going to write Damon with shes and hers now hehe.)

She went white, I cringe a little in reply."What do you mean you don't know what to do? Do that Stefan thing when everything makes sense again!" She made a ridiculous keening noise.

Finally, I couldn't help it, I laughed.

Ear-splitting laugh, I could barely breathe. Holding my sides, I made choking noises until I was almost passing out from lack of air.

Damon kicked me hardwhile I was on the floor, ran upstaires, and slammed the door hard.

_A lot of antique are going to be broken now.. _I sigh, already whipping out my phone to call Elena. After a few seconds of ringing, Elena answered.

"Hey Stefan, what's the problem? Katherine?" Her voice sound strained and exhausted, and I hated myself for being the bearer of bad news.

I tried to make it casual, "Yeah, you know, Damon," I tried a to cough up a chuckle. "Being Damon, kinda gender-swaped into a girl!" I exclaimed, bursting into laughter. Failing to try to make it all better.

From the silence on the other end of the line, it confirmed my failure.

_**ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ**_

Hello there! So, hows the first chapter? Any opinions, I want it all! So. REVIEWSS!


End file.
